


Once Upon a Memory

by Lexys23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Cora turns up in Storybrooke before Snow and Emma. She has a plan up her sleeve, and it involves a wolf. She manipulates Red to do her dirty work. She is fed lie after lie. Will she find out who she really is? What will happen when Red faces her so told enemies?





	1. Forget

**Author's Note:**

> AU, before Child of the Moon.

Cora had heard of a young werewolf that lived in Storybrooke. That werewolf was an enemy of her daughter, and her daughter's enemy's best friend. Cora didn't know who or where the wolf was, but she was sure she could find it, with a little magic of course. Unlike the others, the lack of magic in Storybrooke didn't affect her, causing her to smirk. She was unstoppable, and with the werewolf, she would be unbeatable. She could always change her appearance, and lure the wolf into her plans. Storybrooke wouldn't know what hit them.

Cora knew she had ways to know what was going on. Snow White and her daughter didn't know she found a way to Storybrooke. The two women were trying to find a way home, and keeping her away from it. She knew they would notice that she was gone. With her plans, she will have it set before the two even think of a way home.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Ruby, or Red as she was called in Fairy Tale Land, was working in Granny's Cafe. It was almost closing time. She was alone in the diner, not that she cared. She was alert, with her supernatural senses. Being a werewolf had its perks. She could hear footsteps walking on the other side of the walls. She could hear the heartbeats. She could smell cologne and perfume along with other smells.

She was cleaning up, when she heard someone was walking in. Belle would visit her and they would have girl's night. Ruby turned, thinking it was Belle visiting her, but saw a young boy, around Henry's age at the doorway. He had dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He had a cut on his forehead, oozing blood. He looked scared, and beat up. He had tears running down his face. Ruby frowned and rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as her first instinct was to make sure he was not harmed. She didn't want him to be in any pain.

The boy nodded. "M-my daddy's been hurt. A-a wolf, a big wolf attacked him," he whispered, his voice full of fear.

Ruby froze. A wolf? No, a full moon hasn't past yet. Maybe it was another wolf. Yes, that's it, she thought. She hadn't changed, she was sure of that.

"Where?" she asked. She'll go see if the child's father needed help, and then she would call David.

"Near the border," the boy said, looking at her with his big innocent-like eyes. He looked at the door and back.

She nodded, got her jacket and followed him out. She was going to do good, like before. Nothing can make her turn her back.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

This is easy, Cora thought as she led the wolf with her to the boarder. She had disguised herself as a citizen and asked around about a wolf and the boarder. Her perfect plan was falling into place, and she was going to win. If she couldn't rule Fairy Tale Land, then she would take over Storybrooke, with the help of the wolf behind her.

They made it to the boarder, and the wolf was looking around. The werewolf, named Ruby or Red, tried to use her senses to find him. She couldn't hear anything with the exception of two heartbeats. Nothing was out there. It confused her. She couldn't smell anyone's blood, except the child's.

"Where is your father?" she asked, frowning. Nothing made any sense. There was no one out there, but the child couldn't have been lying, could he? "Is he in danger?"

"No," Cora, as the boy, answered, "but you are." Cora turned to her regular form. She smirked at the werewolf in front of her. She was

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the woman, twice her age, in from of her.

"Cora, Regina's mother," the witch answered, smirking.

Ruby's eyes widened. She needed to leave, now.

Cora faced her palms towards the young werewolf, and a black smoke like thing came out. It went towards Ruby, as she walked backwards, towards the boarder. The smoke reached her, and fogged her mind. Slowly, she forgot about her life in Storybrooke. When the smoke left, all she remembered was her life as Red. She was frowning, looking around.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking at Cora. She didn't recognize the woman in front of her.

"Nowhere," Cora said, as she walked to the girl and pushed her, making her fall on the other side of the boarder. Ruby hit her head onto the floor, knocking her out. Cora grabbed the girl's left leg and pulled her. She used her magic to teleport them to the house Cora was currently occupying.

She put the younger brunette on a bed and waited for her to wake.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

David, also known as Prince James, and to his wife, Charming, was in the diner the next morning. Granny had called him when her granddaughter never returned home.

"She never came home," she told the sheriff, worried. She had raised the girl all her life. She saw her as her own child, and was worried something had happened to her.

"We'll find her, don't worry," David told her, worried as well. Ruby had become his helper. She helped him when everything got to much. She was one of his best friends. He'd be damn if she was hurt. Snow White would kill him if anything happened to her. And he was sure Emma would hurt him as well. "Ruby is tough; she's out there somewhere, safe."

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Cora smiled when the girl was waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked when she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a woman staring at her with concerned eyes. She felt like her head was split in half, but she tried to not pay attention to the pain, hoping it would go away if she ignored it.

"Thank god you're okay. I was so worried," Cora lied, rushing to the werewolf.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered. She tried to remember if she knew her, but realized she remembered nothing. "Who am I?"

"My sweet Wolf," Cora whispered, running her hand over the confused girl's hair, "you're name is Red. You are in Storybrooke, Maine. Those people, Charming or James, Snow White, Regina, all of them took you away. They kidnapped you. They hurt you, made you forget who you really are. Red, you are a werewolf. They were afraid of you. They said you were evil. They were going to kill you. I couldn't let them do that to you. Red, you can't trust anyone, but me. They'll tell you anything to make you believe them, so they can get you and kill you. They are great actors. They will say things, that may seem real, but it's the magic they have. They will lie. My Wolf, they will do anything to hurt you."

Red frowned. She couldn't remember anything the woman had just told her. She sounded so sincere.

"Who are you?" Red asked, wanting to know who saved her.

"My sweetest Wolf, my name is Cora. I, too have magic, but I only use it for good. When they took you, they harmed you. It hurt me," Cora lied, but Red didn't know that, "Red, I am your mother."


	2. Magic

"You're my mother?" Red asked, confused, while looking around, for her father, "Where's my father?"   
  
"Prince James killed him. He knew your father had the wolf gene, and shoved a knife straight through his heart," Cora lied, knowing it was her mother who had it, but she wasn't going to tell her that.   
  
Red had a dark look, one of pure rage.  _ Her father, they killed her father. They will pay _ , she thought darkly.   
  
"I want them to pay," she growled, pure anger seeping through. "I want them to suffer like I am."   
  
Cora smirked. Her plan was working so great. She took out a necklace. It was silver, with a wolf under a moon. It was shining, and caught Red's attention.   
  
"I want you to have this. It has magic. By wearing it, you can turn into a wolf when it's not a full moon. It will protect you from silver. I'm but you will be vulnerable to wolfbane," Cora said, "Before you take it, you have to promise me you'll never betray me."   
  
"I'll stand by you, mother," Red told her, her eyes shining. She put the necklace on and turned the rim of her pupils turned gold. "Wi-will I be able to control it, the wolf I mean? Will I hurt innocent people?"   
  
"The wolf is a part of you. Just, don't fight it," Cora told her, in a sweet, caring voice. "If you don't fight it, it will be easier to control. If you control it, you won't hurt anyone you don't intend to hurt."   
  
Red nodded. She was getting tired and her eyes were closing. Cora smiled and left the girl to sleep.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

It has been a day, and no one had seen or heard from Ruby. She just disappeared. Granny was getting sick with the worry. David was freaking out. He couldn't get any leads. It was as if she disappeared magically, which he knew wasn't the case, because the only people that could use magic wouldn't. Not to harm others, especially Ruby, after she helped their loved ones.   
  
He had so much to deal with, Snow and Emma, taking care of Henry, dealing with Spenser, and now trying to find Ruby. Where was she? And who would take her? She wasn't hated by many people, except Spenser who would do anything to hurt David.   
  
"Where's Ruby?" Henry asked, confused as to why he hadn't seen her for two days. He thought she was sick, but even sick, she would always be doing something.   
  
"Henry, something happened. Ruby, she's missing, and we don't know why," David told the boy, as he knelt down in front of him.   
  
"We-we're going to find her, right?" Henry asked, his eyes big with worry. He had grown close to the werewolf. She was an adult, but could act like a child when she wanted. She had connected with Henry.   
  
"Of course. We'll find her, and she will be fine," David told his grandson. He needed to find her for everyone who needed the young adult. She was someone special, even if she didn't know it.   
  
"And my mom? Mary Margret?" the boy asked, not wanted his grandfather to forget about the other two. He needed his whole family together.   
  
"I will bring everyone back, I promise," The prince told the small boy.   
  
Henry nodded and thought of ways to help. Everything he knew of Ruby and Red. All he came up with was Red Riding Hood and the wolf. Nothing, helpful.   
  
He didn't notice anyone enter, but David did and stormed towards them.   
  
"Where is she?" David demanded. He glared at the man in front of him.   
  
"Who?" the man asked, slightly confused, but happy that the man in front of him was aggravated, even if it wasn't caused by him.   
  
"Don't act dumb Spenser! Ruby, where the fuck is she?!" David snapped, slamming his fists against the table.   
  
"I did nothing to her, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," the old man answered. He stood up and left.   
  
David had had just enough of him. One day, Spenser would be gone and he will get everything he deserves.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Red slowly woke up. When she opened her eyes, she was alone. She stood up, with a huge headache. She had forgotten about that, but she didn't want to seem weak. She saw a mirror on the other side of the room. She slowly walked to it, making sure not to hurt herself to much.   
  
She looked at herself, and saw her bed head. She had dried blood sticking her hair to her head. Her eyes caught her attention. Her pupils were pitch black, with gold rims. She stared at herself, trying to remember who she was and where she came from. She didn't remember anything, making her angrier with the people Cora told her had caused her memory loss.   
  
"You'll pay for everything, I'll make sure you do," she growled, baring her teeth and glaring at her reflection.   
  
"We'll start training as soon as you heal. As a werewolf, you'll heal faster than humans," a voice told her. Through the reflection, she saw Cora. Her mother staring at her threw the reflection.   
  
Red nodded slowly. The faster she got ready, the faster she could get control, and the fast she could get her revenge.   
  
"How will I know who they are?" Red asked, not wanting to hurt innocent people.   
  
"You will, but remember, there are some people who follow them. Some who will protect them at all cause and it may seem like a bad decision, but you will have to kill them," Cora told her, wanting to get rid of any and all Snow's followers.   
  
Red nodded. Whoever helped kill her father will die, she thought.   
  
"Who ordered it?" Red asked, her eyes getting darker by the minute.   
  
"Snow White, she told James, also known as David to kill your father," Cora told her, wanting the werewolf to kill her best friend.   
  
"She's mine. I get to kill her," Red snarled, wanting Snow to beg for mercy, she wants to see Snow in pain, hear her cries, feel her bones crack with her teeth, taste her blood.   
  
As if the witch could read her mind, she smirked and walked away. She never promised Red would live to see her take over. That necklace will make sure of that.


	3. Train

**** Red tried to get up, her body was in pain. She just wanted to lie down and sleep, but she couldn't give up. She couldn't disappoint her mother. She was training her.   
  
"Again," Cora said, ready for Red to turn. They had been practicing control. Red used a lot of will to change, leaving her very little for control. They were in a small room, with not many things. When Red got out of control, Cora used her magic to turn the girl back, hurting her in the progress.   
  
Red turned into the black wolf, and growled at Cora. No one moved except for Red, baring her teeth.   
  
"Control it," Cora ordered, glaring at the wolf.   
  
The wolf crouched down and lounged. Cora shot at it with magic, making her to fall to the group. Yelping in the process. Cora changed the wolf back to her human form, as it cried in pain.   
  
She just lay there, making no movement to stand up and try again.   
  
"You don't want to try again? Fine, we'll go and you kill innocent people," Cora told her prisoner, knowing how to get to her.   
  
"N-no," Red said, as she slowly stood up. She couldn't hurt innocent people, it wasn't who she was.   
  
She stood up, her legs shaking under her weight. She felt her body change, and tried to know who she was, and what she was doing. Taking deep breaths, she let herself accept the fact she was a wolf. She opened her eyes, and saw what the wolf saw. She didn't black out.   
  
Cora saw the wolf sit down and wag its tail. It seemed happy. It had control. Finally, Cora thought.   
  
"Do you have complete control?" Cora asked the younger brunette.   
  
The wolf nodded its big head.   
  
"You'll get your revenge soon," the witch said. The wolf growled, showing its teeth. It wanted to cause those people pain, the pain they are causing her. She'll kill them, and enjoy every moment of it. Maybe she'll kill someone close to them, let them lose someone and feel the pain before ending their lives. As if Cora could read her mind, she told the wolf a name, "Emma Swan."   
  
The wolf tilt its head, confused.   
  
"Their daughter is Emma Swan. Their grandson is Henry Mills," Cora explained.   
  
Red felt her heart tug at the two names. She heard of them before.   
  
"Emma, she's older than you. She dated you, before ripping your heart out. You gave her everything, but she threw it back at your face when it was wolfstime. Henry, he was like your brother, but he turned his back on you," Cora lied, feeding Red more anger. Cora had been watching the wolf, she knew of the other woman who had Red’s heart.   
  
The wolf whined, its ears fell, as it felt the pain in its heart. Cora left, leaving her a few moments to itself.   
  
It howled, in pure agony.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**   


Everyone in Storybrooke heard the howl. They knew of the werewolf, but it wasn't a full moon. Not for another week. It couldn't be Ruby.   
  
Henry ran to David, who was alert. The mystery was getting to him. It had been a week since they last seen Ruby. David had to get his wife and daughter back. Ruby could wait. Wolfstime was near,  she can protect herself. Snow and Emma couldn't. As much as he loved them, Emma had never been in the other world, and Ruby taught Snow much of what she knew. If anyone can protect themselves, it was the werewolf.   
  
But the howl, it sounded so familiar. It was Red, but that couldn't be. As much as his mind was telling him it was the girl, he wouldn't believe it. There was no way she could turn in a regular moon. It was impossible, and it would take a lot of magic, which no one had.   
  
Henry tried to convince him it was Ruby, but his grandfather didn't believe it, saying its impossible. He ignored it, and tried to find a way to bring the two females of his life back.   
  
"Henry, it's not Ruby. There isn't a full moon, and its broad daylight. She changes at night. It can't be her," David explained, hoping the boy would understand.   
  
"What about magic?" Henry asked, wanting a good answer.   
  
"There is no magic. It's impossible," the prince told him,    
  
"Nothing is impossible, remember?" the younger boy said, wondering why his grandfather was giving up so easily.   
  
"We need to bring back Mary Margret and Emma back first," he said, slightly giving up.   
  
Henry nodded and walked away. He will find Ruby himself.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Ruby was in a dark room. She was looking around, but saw nothing. It was cold, and lonely. She wanted to go home, but couldn't find a way out. There was no door or window. There was no light, and she couldn't see her own hands, even if she used her wolf instinct. She didn't know how long she was stuck there, but she wanted to go home to her family and friends.   
  
There were moment her body was in pain. She'd fall to her knees, begging for it to stop. She was losing her mind. There were other moment, in which she saw things, things that were happening to her.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Cora watched the girl sleep. She smirked, knowing the girl was going to help her no matter what. She was losing who she was, and her heart was turning black. Soon, Red won't be the girl everyone loved, but the girl who will bring misery to people.   
  
Red was turning onto her daughter, but better. Maybe, if the werewolf survives, she'll learn to use magic.   
  
Cora knew it was a matter of time before Snow White and her daughter found a way to Storybrooke. She couldn't wait for them to get back. Maybe she'll help. Charming needed magic, so she will give him just that. The faster the found a way to Storybrooke, the faster they will die.   
  
She changed her appearance. She shrunk size. She was perfect for a Fairy Godmother. She teleported out of her home and to Charming's.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked when he saw the flying fairy.   
  
"I found my way here. I heard of a man who needed magic. I'm here to grant you one wish," the fairy, Cora said, smirking inwardly.   
  
David's eyes got wide. A wish, he can bring back Snow and Emma, but he could use it to find Ruby. He was at a conflict. He wanted to use the wish for the better. He then made up his mind.


	4. Wish

"I wish everything was back to normal, just after the curse was broken," the man wished, knowing that would bring back his wife, daughter, and his little sister. He wouldn't have to search for anyone. Everyone he loved would be together.   
  
Cora clenched her teeth. "You can't wish for that, I'm sorry.  You didn't give me a chance to tell you the rules," Cora lied. "You can't alter reality. But you can move things around."   
  
David's face fell. He really wanted it to work. He knew Ruby was in Storybrooke, somewhere. She wasn't in another world. He would search, with the help.   
  
"I wish Snow and Emma were home," he said, hoping that would work. If he couldn't bring everyone home, he'd bring back the hardest to find.   
  
"Consider it done. By this time tomorrow, they will be home," Cora said. She caused some sparks.   
  
She disappeared. David stood there, feeling happy to finally see his love and daughter. Now he needed to find his wife's best friend.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**   


Red opened her eyes. She was alone. Her mother was out. She didn't like being alone. She didn't like the idea, not one bit.   
  
Red used her hearing, but heard no one. No one was around her. No one was in the house.   
  
Her mother never left her alone. She must be doing something. Red decided not do anything, but think. She tried really hard to remember her past, but she came with a blank.   
  
Her body was in pain from the training. She had trained for hours, and her body couldn't take the magic change. It caused her muscles and bones to break and reform. It was natural, because it wasn't her own free will.   
  
She thought of what Cora told her. Snow White and Prince James killed her father. They cause her memory to disappear. They caused her so much pain.   
  
She thought of Emma and Henry. She dated Emma, she loved her but the older woman didn't love her back? And the boy, what did she do? What did she do to get all these people to hurt her?   
  
She got up and went a lonely room. She closed the door and changed into her wolf form. She paced around the room, fuming. She was growling, her teeth bearing. She wanted her revenge, and she wanted it soon. She growled as she saw something on her right. She walked towards it and saw a mouse. She put her paw over it, and she heard it squeal.   
  
Slowly, she dug her nails into it, wishing it was Snow White. She killed it and moved away. She changed back and left, bitter.   


**~Once Upon a Memory~**   


Cora returned to her house. She smirked, knowing soon, someone was going to die. Red was going to kill her friends or die herself. The girl couldn't betray her, not at all. She was Cora's soldier for life.   
  
Cora entered the house and heard nothing. She sensed the spell was still in effect and it was getting stronger. The spell she had casted when she first thought of using the young wolf. It was a spell to amplify anger, a need for revenge. The spell was strong, meaning it was working.   
  
The witch walked to her 'daughter's' room. She saw the wolf sound asleep. She smiled.   
  
Soon, the real battle will have begun, and no one will expect the outcome.   


**~Once Upon a Memory~**   


David was waiting. He was hoping his wish would come true. He knew it would, it just has too. He had put Henry to bed and was looking for any leads to finding Ruby.   
  
"Where are you Ruby?" David whispered, thinking of where she could be.   
  
He thought of their adventures in Fairy Tale Land. Then his thoughts transferred to Snow. He missed her. He had also missed his daughter.   
  
He stood up and went to bed. He would continue searching in the morning.   


**~Once Upon a Memory~**   


"Tomorrow?" Red asked her mother as they sat in the dining room.   
  
"Yes, they will be back tomorrow. We will get our revenge. You will kill Snow White," Cora told her, smiling.   
  
Red nodded. She felt uneasy. She felt like something bad was going to happen.   
  
Cora frowned. She noticed Red looking uncomfortable. Was the spell wearing off? It couldn't be.   
  
"Are you okay?" Cora asked, worried, not for the girl, but for the plan.   
  
Red nodded. "I just have a bad feeling about everything."   
  
The witch nodded. She knew what the bad feeling stood for. If the werewolf never betrays her, she'll live. "It'll be okay. Good will always win. They won't know what hit them." She smiled at the younger brunette. "We'll also train some more so they won't stop you."   
  
Red nodded. "Can we train outside? My wolf feels claustrophobic in that room."   
  
Cora thought about it. If her wolf was familiar with the area, than she would have an advantage. She smiled and nodded. "You'll need to train in your human form as well."   
  
"Why?" Red asked, confused. Couldn't she just fight in her wolf form? Why did she need to be in her human form?   
  
"They might take advantage of you being in your human form," Cora told her.   
  
"They'll attack when I'm vulnerable?" Red asked, innocently. She didn't believe they would be that cruel.   
  
"They did kill your father when he was in his human form. They will do anything to kill you. They don't like what you are, no matter how much they act like it. It's their way if destroying everything you have and you," Cora told her, trying to convince her.   
  
Red growled. The gold in her eyes spread. She was slowly using her humanity, causing Cora fell smile. If Red lost her humanity, then Cora would be able to treat her like a pet. She would become loyal.   
  
"Finish you're dinner my Wolf, we'll train once you're done," the witch told the werewolf.   
  
Red nodded and ate quickly. Once she finished, she went to train with Cora.   
  
Soon Snow White, soon I will avenge my father. My teeth will be red with your blood, Red though, as she clenched her fist.


	5. Reunion

Red raised the bow and shot the arrow. The squirrel that she was aiming for fell to the ground. The arrow had pierced it's heart. Red smirked. She knew what do to. She had trained all night. She knew in a few hours, Snow and Emma would be home. They would be so shocked to see her alive. That their plan didn't work, and she was still breathing.

She shot another arrow and landed next to a girl. She had brown wavy hair. She had the brightest blue eyes Red had seen, which had only seen about two others. Her mother's and her own.

"Ruby? Is that you?" The girl asked, her accent doing something to Red's heart. "Ruby?"

 _Who's Ruby?_ She thought as she stared at the beauty in front of her.

"Ruby, it's me, Belle. Do you not recognize me?" The girl asked, her facial expression sad.

 _Her name, Belle. Perfect for her_ , Red thought, smiling.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" The girl, Belle asked.

"Who's Ruby?" Red asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You don't remember? You're Ruby, you're my friend," she said, sounding sad.

"Friend?" Red was confused. She didn't remember Belle. Was she taken captive too?

"They're looking for you, Granny, Henry, and David. Ruby, you have to go back," Belle begged, pleading with her eyes.

 _Henry? David?_ Red frowned. They were trying to kill her. The girl was a part of them. Another part of Red's heart broke.

_**Red, you can't trust anyone, but me. They'll tell you anything to make you believe them, so they can get you and kill you. They are great actors. They will say things, that may seem real, but it's the magic they have.** _

Cora told her she remembered that.

"You're working with them," she growled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone."

"Ruby, please. I-I miss you. You were my only friend. I-I'm alone without you," she whispered, looking at the ground.

Red frowned. She seemed honest. She didn't know if she should trust her. What if it was part of a plan? Cora told Red that they would try anything. Red stared at the girl. She couldn't trust her.

"Please," Belle pleaded on last time, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't trust you," the confused girl said as she shook her head. She turned the other way and ran. It felt like her heart stayed behind.

***Once Upon a Memory***

"I saw her!" Belle told David, for the third time.

"I know how you feel about her, but she's not out there," David told her. He knew she was telling the truth. He knew she found her, when he never got a hint of where she might be. It wasn't fair.

"Why don't you believe me?" Belle asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would she run away?" he asked, glaring at the girl.

"Because she doesn't remember who she is!" Belle shouted, having enough. She was tired of him feeling like she is wrong. She knows she is right.

David sighed. "Okay, you saw her. Did she say where she is?"

"No, she said she couldn't trust me," the brunette said, frowning.

"Did she tell you why?" David asked, wanting to get an idea.

"She was fine until I said your name and Henry's," she answered.

"That sounds weird, even for her," he muttered.

"She's been missing for a while, and she was alone in the woods. You think its magic?" she asked, wanting an answer as to why her friend didn't remember her.

David checked his watch. He had an hour before Snow and Emma returned. "Let's go see if Gold and Regina have used any magic," he offered.

The girl nodded, wanting to help.

***Once Upon a Memory***

Red walked home, slowly. Thoughts about Belle clouded her mind. She found the girl intriguing. But Belle was friends with  _Prince James_ , and that didn't go well with her. She knew Emma and Snow White will be back. Emma?  _Her love_? Can she love someone she does not remember?

She entered the house and went to her room. She was tired, and wanted to rest. She had trained all night until she perfect at shooting arrows. She closed her eyes and thought of Emma and Belle.

***Once Upon a Memory***

Emma opened her eyes. Her mother was right next to her. She looked around and recognized the forest.

She shook her mother and stood up. She helped her mother up as well.

"You think we are home?" Emma asked, wanting to be in Storybrooke more than anything. She knew this forest was in Storybrooke.

"I think so, but how is that possible?" Mary Margret asked, frowning.

"When is nothing possible?" the blonde asked back, rhetorically.

Both smiled and quickly headed home. As they walked through the town, and saw David with a brunette they had never seen before.

"David!" Mary Margret shouted, as she ran to him. David opened his eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Never jump inside a portal without me," he told her, as he smelled her scent.

Belle stood there uncomfortable. She wanted to find Ruby, and David was waiting time.

"Hello," the blonde woman told her.

"Hi," Belle answered back. She was looking around to see if she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"Are you new here?" the blonde woman asked, staring at her.

"No, not really. I've lived here, but never went out until recently," Belle answered.

"Emma Swan," the blonde said, sticking out her hand.

"Belle French," she responded, shaking her hand. She saw Rumplestiltskin. "David, we have to go."

"I know, Belle, but my wife just came back," he told her, not bothering to look at her.

"But she needs our help," she told him glaring.

Mary Margret and Emma were confused. They didn't know what she was talking about.

"Go, I'll catch up," he answered, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but if something happens to her, it's on your head," she muttered.

"Who?" Emma asked, acting like the sheriff again.

"Ruby, she's been missing for a while. I saw her earlier today, but she didn't recognize me. She ran away and no one has seen her since," Belle explained, wanting nothing but her friend back.

"Ruby is missing?" Mary Margret asked, worried.

David and Belle nodded.

"We have to find her!" she exclaimed, wanting her best friend back and safe.

They all nodded. They went to Gold's store. His eyes widened when he saw Belle, not yet registering the others.

"Belle, hello," he said, still in love with her. He hoped she would give him another chance.

"Hello Rumple, have you seen Ruby?" she asked, a little formal.

Gold's expression fell.

"No, I have not," he answered.

"Do you if there is any magic than can make someone forget their life?" Belle asked, looking around.

"No, I am sorry," he said, all his hope gone.

"Thank you for your time," Belle said, as she left the store, leaving Gold a little heartbroken.

"Nothing," Emma muttered. She didn't know what had happen when she was gone.

Just then, someone was running towards them. "Have you seen Doctor Whale?"

They shook their heads. "He's missing," they said, as they ran off.

"He's missing too? Let's hope it has nothing to do with Ruby being gone," he said.

***Once Upon a Time***

Cora entered the room. She threw a man inside. Red, as a wolf watched them.

"He was a part of the plan. He was helping Snow White and Prince James to try and kill you," Cora told her.

Red growled. She glared at the man. She saw his blue eyes shine with fear.

"Kill him," Cora told her, knowing that was the final step of the wolf losing it's humanity.


	6. Kill

Red stared at them. She wondered if she ever knew him. He seemed to glare at her, something she didn't like.

"What's his name?" Red asked, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Whale. He is a doctor, and was experimenting on you when something went wrong. You attacked people, killed them because they were controlling you. They made you suffer, and he was there the whole time," Cora said, smirking.

Red growled. Her whole body shook in anger. She took a step forward.

"Ruby, please," he whispered, begging her to spare his life.

She stopped and frowned. Belle called her Ruby, and this man was calling her that too.

"Ruby?" she asked, quietly.

Whale nodded. "That's you, you're Ruby."

She looked at Cora, and noticed the woman was glaring at the man.

"I'm not Ruby," she muttered, slowly. She stared at the man, as she processed everything.

"Ruby, that's your name. You work at Granny's, with your grandmother. You help David with any problem in Storybrooke," he told her, hoping she would remember.

"I would never help David," she sneered, her eyes getting darker. She turned into the wolf and snapped her teeth at him.

"Please, Ruby, you have to remember!" he cried out, as he tried to get away.

***Once Upon a Memory***

Mary Margret, David, Emma, and Belle were at Granny's. They hadn't told anyone Belle had seen Ruby. They didn't want to get anyone's hope up. Mary Margret, Emma, and David ate as Belle stared off into space.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, not having seen her son since she had disappeared.

"He's with Regina. He wanted to see how she was doing," David explained, staring at his plate.

"What?" she asked in shock. Last she remembered, he wanted nothing to do with her.

"She's trying not to use magic. She has succeeded," he told her, trying to get her mind back on track.

She nodded. "Does he know, about Ruby?"

"Yeah, he noticed she was missing right away," David answered. He knew it affect everyone he knew. He looked at his wife and Belle who had yet to say anything.

He didn't know what to say. Both women lost their best friend. One never got to reunite with her, and the other's only friend was missing and she didn't remember her. It hurt them in ways he didn't understand.

"How about after this, we go see Henry and if Regina knows anything," David suggested. Emma and Mary Margret nodded. It seemed like an okay idea to do. Belle, on the other hand, did not trust Regina on bit and did not think it was a good idea. She noticed how she didn't belong with them and decided to leave the family alone.

"You guys go, I'll see if I find something myself," she muttered as she left.

"What's up with her?" Emma asked, taking a bit of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ruby's disappearance really affected her. Ruby was her first friend with the exception of Gold. Most of us don't know where she has been since the curse, and I think only Regina, Gold, and Ruby know. But I also think there is something else there. I'm not sure, since I don't really talk to her and Ruby is missing," David explained, staring at his daughter.

"Ruby is special to her. You think she loves her?" Emma asked, looking at her father. For some reason, it bothered her.

"I'm not sure," David muttered, not wanting to really answer that.

Emma nodded. The small family finished their food and headed to Regina's.

David knocked on the door and waiting for someone to open it. Regina was the one to open it. She was surprised to see Emma and Mary Margret standing there.

"How did you get back?" she asked, giving them a tight smile.

"We don't know," Emma answered, staring at the woman in front of her.

"I made a wish. Some fairy came into my room last night and granted it," David told them.

"What fairy?" Regina asked, skeptic. She didn't think anyone had enough magic to grant anything like that. She knew she didn't. She could think of two people, one which was not in Storybrooke. She was frowning. "There is no way that a fairy can grant a wish like that."

"Then how is it possible they are here?" David questioned, not liking the way Regina was talking to him.

"I don't know. But I do know that fairies do not have enough power to grant wishes like that," she answered.

"We're not here to discuss our return; we are here to ask about Ruby. Have you seen her?" Mary Margret asked, tired of their petty argument.

"Your mutt? No I have not seen her, nor have I used magic on her," the sorceress told them.

"Why do I not trust you?" Emma asked, glaring at her.

"Because I have tried to keep you away from Henry, I tried to kill your parents and their friends. I killed your grandfather," she answered,, not really caring.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Where's Henry?"

Regina shrugged.

***Once Upon a Time***

Red growled. She lounged at the man. He shouted as the wolf bit his arm, breaking the bone and flesh. He had tears in his eyes as he felt his arm be ripped off. He tried to fight back, but the wolf was too strong. He had no chance.

Red ripped his arm off and threw it across the room. She licked the blood in her teeth and moaned at the copper taste. She then went for his leg. He screamed. His screams encouraged her to cause more pain. She took her time, enjoying the feeling of the bone breaking and the taste of blood. She then aimed for his face. She tried to let him suffer, before she got bored of his screams. She bit his neck, and dug her nails into his chest. She watched as the blood dripped out of his body. It was mesmerizing. It was like the blood had a magical hold on her and she couldn't look away. She couldn't wait until the next person she will kill.

Cora smiled. Red was now hers. She was a killer, and she could see the excitement in her eyes. She wanted to kill again, and who was she to neglect the wolf its needs. She was happy to let it do what it's wants.


	7. Love

_The wolf snared at her. Its eyes were dark, and it looked angry. There was something familiar, but she couldn't place it. It took a few step forward and landed in front of her. It stared straight into her eyes and froze. It just stared at her and shook its head. It lounged at her—_

Belle woke up. She had had that nightmare for a few days, and she didn't know what it meant. She was confused as to why it was a wolf, and it was familiar. She checked her clock and it was three in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she got up. She went out of her room and walked into Storybrooke. It was quite chilly. She didn't have a sweater. She was alone in the streets, and was okay with it.

***Once Upon a Time***

Emma sat in a chair at the jail. She didn't want to go home, because she knew her parents would want some alone time. She saw walking around the building when she saw a figure walking towards her. She looked at it closely and saw brown hair.

"Belle?" she called out. The figure walked towards her.

"Hey Emma," she muttered, not sure what to do. She had heard of Emma, from Ruby. She knew Ruby had some feeling towards Emma, and it made her jealous.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked. She was sure Belle would be asleep. She was the last person Emma expected to be out in the middle of the night.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to get some fresh air and walk around. There's something about the stars and the moon that attracts me," the brunette answered, smiling.

"Do you want some company?" Emma asked, not wanting the girl to be out at night. She seemed innocent.

"No thank you. I'll be fine," Belle assured her.

Emma nodded and watched the girl walk away. She couldn't help but worry. Belle looked like she hadn't slept in days. It seemed like Ruby's disappearance was really affecting her, and she couldn't help but think that Belle was in love with Ruby. Emma didn't know why it affected her so much. She didn't like what she was feeling. She felt it with two other guys and both left her. She was scared, even though she wouldn't admit it.

She watched as Belle's figure got smaller and smaller. She started to follow her.

***Once Upon a Time***

Red was pacing. She was pumped up with the taste in her mouth. The dry blood, the adrenaline in her blood, she was not tired. She wanted to go out. She sniffed the air. She listened for her mother. Nothing at all. She walked out doors. She was still in her wolf form. She didn't want to change back. She listened for anything. She heard running and ran towards the sound. She ran until she saw a rabbit. She growled. She wanted a challenge.

She pounced on it. She dug her nails into its neck, killing it. She didn't want to eat it or bit it. She left it on the ground, dead and bloody. She heard something else, something that smelt better, human. She smirked and walked towards it. She turned back to her human form. She didn't bother wiping the blood on her face. She walked to the noise.

She was her, Belle. She was walking in the woods. Her eyes watched every movement. She wanted to go to her. She wanted to take her home and keep her for herself, but she knew her mother wouldn't want that. She saw someone else behind Belle, a blonde female. Ruby felt like she knew her. Her heart did too. She watched both women as they saw each other. She heard them talk.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked the blonde.

"Making sure nothing hurts you," the blonde answered, she could hear something else, but she wasn't sure. Red growled at the thought of something hurting Belle.

"I'll be fine. Go home," Belle told her in an annoyed voice.

"I don't think so. I know you're looking for Ruby, I know, Belle," the blonde told the brunette. There was a hint of jealousy and knowledge in her voice. Red tilted her head. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Know what?" the quiet girl asked. Red loved her accent even more.

"That you love her, you love Ruby, Belle" the blonde stated. Red frowned. Why would a beautiful girl love someone else,  _Ruby_ , most of all. If she ever her hands on this Ruby, she will kill her. Belle was hers.

"Emma, please stop. I know about you too," Belle snapped. Red could hear the anger in her voice.

 _Emma?_  Red thought. Emma had broken her heart. Emma threw her away like nothing. Emma was talking to her Belle. Emma was right in front of her. She took a step towards them, ready to kill the blonde, but a hand stopped her. She growled in annoyance.

"Don't, not yet," Cora told her.

"Why?" Red growled. She wanted to get the blonde. "She's right there. She's with  _my_  Belle."

She kept her eyes on the blonde, not paying attention to what she was saying.

"You're Belle? Oh no sweetie, she's in love with this Ruby. She would never love a werewolf. She is innocent, and does not interact with creatures that are not normal. She does not, and will never love you," Cora told her, feeding her anger.

Red felt her heart break. She was damaged. She was going to be alone forever.

"I know you love her Red. I know you will do anything for her, but don't waste your time on her. She just uses people and throws them away. She is just like Emma. If you fall in love with her, she will use you. Red, you can't love anyone. No one is worth your love," Cora told her, "go home sweetie, I'll catch up in a minute."

Red nodded. With one last look back, she walked to her home. She thought of everything Cora had told her. She was so caught up with her thoughts; she didn't notice anyone behind her. She stopped when someone stepped on a twig.

She turned and saw Emma. She frowned.

"Red, is that you?" she asked, looking at her as if she was going to disappear.

"Yeah, it's me," Red answered, watching her every move.

Emma walked closer to her. She stopped when they were face to face. Red was taller, but not by much. "Red, I am so sorry," Emma said, as she kissed the girl in front of her. Red kissed back, but pulled away when she felt pain in her chest. She looked down and saw Emma's hand in her chest. She pulled something out and it looked like a heart. Red frowned.

"What did you do?" Red asked, watching the heart in Emma's hand.

"This is your heart. I can control you with this," she answered, She tightened her hold on the heart and Red fell on her knees in pain. She stopped and laughed. "You are a foolish girl. I would never love you. Belle would never love you. No one will ever love you."

Emma walked away, as Red watched her leave. She felt empty. She felt broken.


	8. Broken

Red stared at the lake. She couldn't feel anything. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she was feeling. She touched her chest, her heart beating, and it was. She felt empty.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked her, acting worried.

"Yeah," Red muttered. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked, smirking behind the girl.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone," Red whispered, not bothering to look at the woman behind her.

Cora nodded and left her alone. Red stayed, watching the water, thinking about what happened the night before. Emma took her heart. She could kill her like nothing.

**~Once Upon a Time~**

Belle was walking in forest again. She was hoping Emma didn't follow her this time. She really wanted to see Ruby again. She was hoping she would see her and have a chance to talk to her.

She walked to a puddle and saw someone sitting there. It was Ruby.

"What are you doing here? I said I wanted to be alone," she told Belle with anger in her voice.

"Ruby, where have you been?" Belle asked, her voice low.

Red looked at her then back at the water. "What do  _you_  want?"

"Ruby, why don't you go home?" Belle asked, wanting the girl back.

"Stop calling be  _Ruby_ , it's not my name," Red told her, throwing a rock into the sea. "And I am home, this is my home."

"Ruby is your name. It has been for the last twenty-something years," Belle told her.

"I'm twenty?" Red asked. Now she knew her age, a bit.

Belle nodded. "You've lived in Storybrooke since the curse. You've lived with Granny and you worked with her. Ruby, you belong with us."

Red could see sincerity in her eyes. "I-I can't. Belle, I can't leave her. I'm the only family she has."

"Who? Your only family is Granny, all the other has died," Belle told her.

"No, I live with my mother," Red answered. She was confused.

"Ruby, your mother, Anita, is dead," Belle told her, frowning.

"No, my mother is Cora, and she's here. She saved me," Red whispered, looking back at the water.

"Saved you from what?" Belle whispered, worried.

"The people who did this to me, the ones that made me forget," Red snarled, clenching her fists.

"Who did this to you?" the librarian asked.

"James and Snow White. They caused me to forget, they hurt me. They killed my father. Emma took my heart and now I feel empty. Everyone dropped me. Most of all, you," the werewolf answered, not bothering to look back.

"What did I do?" Belle asked, not knowing what she did.

"You broke my heart. You let Emma take my heart," Red explained, glaring at Belle.

"How did she take your heart?" Belle asked, her voice low.

"Last night, Emma kissed me and took my heart of my chest," Red whispered, touching her chest.

"Last night? Emma was with me the whole night. Ruby, she didn't take your heart, she doesn't know how to," Belle told her, trying to keep her from blaming someone who didn't do anything.

"She did, I saw her. She put her hand in my heart and took out my heart. It hurt, all she does is cause me pain," the werewolf told her, "and you're protecting her. Are you working with them?"

"I'm here for you, please believe me," Belle begged. She wanted her best friend back. That's all she ever wanted.

Red stared at her. Belle looked close to tears. "I love you," the princess whispered.

" _ **She just uses people and throws them away. She is just like Emma. If you fall in love with her, she will use you. Red, you can't love anyone."**_

"No, you don't love me. You just want to use me, my mother knows what kind of people you are," Red spat. She stood up and left, leaving Belle alone.

**~Once Upon a Time~**

Her plan was going better than she thought. She wouldn't have guessed the wolf would be hurting so many people. Cora watched as Belle and Red talked about the werewolf's true past. They talked about how Red was Ruby and what 'Emma' had done.

She smirked, Red was losing everyone she ever cared about, soon, they would attack. Soon, Snow White, James, Emma, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and the Belle girl will perish in the hands, or teeth of the wolf. If the wolf is good enough, it will live. Cora couldn't wait. She watched as Red walked away, leaving Belle with tears falling down her cheeks.

 _This is going perfect,_  Cora thought, walking away.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Belle stormed into the building. Inside, Emma, David, Mary Margret, Regina, and Gold sat, talking about Ruby and Whale's disappearance.

"How could you do that?" Bella asked, angry with Emma.

Emma, confused, stood up. "Do what"

"How could you hurt Ruby like that? How can you play with her and take her heart away? Are you heartless?" Bella asked, letting her anger take over.

"Hurt Ruby? I would never hurt her! How can you make assumptions, when you don't even know anything?!" Emma shouted back. David and Gold decided to intervene.

"Belle, what are you talking about?" David asked the angry brunette.

"Emma here went after Ruby, kissed her, and took her heart directly from her chest," Belle said, glaring at the girl.

"What?" Emma whispered, in shock.

No one said anything. They were shocked with what was just said.

"I-I haven't seen Ruby since we went to Fairy Tale Land," Emma told her.

"Then explain how she saw  _you_ ," Belle shot back.

"I don't know," Emma whispered, looking at the others for help.

"There is one other person I know can take people's hearts," Regina stated, looking at Gold.

"Cora," Mary Margret muttered, remembering seeing her in Fairy Tale Land.

"Cora? Ruby said that was her mother's name," Belle told them.

Everyone was shocked. If Cora had Ruby, and knew of the werewolf gene, they were screwed.

**~Once Upon a Time~**

"It's okay, you're okay," Cora muttered, stroking Red's hair, as the werewolf cried. "Tomorrow we will take our revenge, my wolf. Tomorrow, you will kill Snow White, Emma Swan, and Belle French."


	9. Dead

"Cora has Ruby. Why?" David asked, trying to think about how Ruby would help Cora.

Belle and Emma stared at the prince as if he had lost his mind. It was obvious, yet he couldn't see it.

"I don't know. I mean, she's Mary Margret and your best friend. She's a werewolf, but Cora probably has her because it sounded like fun," Regina said, sarcastically. Gold and Emma smirked while David looked annoyed.

"Ruby can't turn though. It's not a full moon," David told them, thinking.

"Cora has magic. She can make anything possible," Gold reminded them.

"A few days ago, I heard a wolf howling, it sounded like Ruby, could if have been her?" David asked, looking at Regina and Gold. Belle heard the howl, but she didn't know Ruby was a wolf. Emma and Mary Margret were in Fairy Tale Land.

"There is a chance. Look, if Cora has Ms. Lucas, then she'll use your friendship to beat you," Regina told them, staring at Emma and Belle.

**~Once Upon a Time~**

Red was getting ready. She had eaten and slept. She was practicing with her arrows. She imagined Emma and Belle. She wanted revenge, she wanted her heart back.

"Soon," Cora whispered, watching her.

Red clenched her teeth. She wanted to kill now. She held the bow tighter and glared at the squirrel in front of her.

"Kill it with your teeth," Cora told her, watching her every move.

Red turned into the wolf and pounced on the squirrel. It tried to get away, but the wolf wouldn't let it. Red held its tail with her paw. She smirked as it squealed in fear. She dug her teeth on its torso as it squealed in pain. She dug deeper, until the squirrel was dead. She pulled back and licked her lips. She moved back and turned back.

"Who's Ruby?" Red asked. She remembered Whale and Belle call her that.

"She's someone who lived here. Remember when I told you Whale experimented on you?" Cora asked the confused girl.

"Yeah, before I killed him," Red answered, as she sat down in front of her mother.

"This isn't your body. Y-you died, and Whale brought you back in this body. This was what they did to you. They wanted to know about the wolf, about you, so they brought you back. They tried to use you to know more of the gene, they hurt you. Red, sweetie, they killed your father in front of us, and then they killed you. Snow White slit your throat. You, my wolf, you didn't attack her; we didn't raise you like that. She killed you, and not once did you raise a fist," Cora told her, faking sadness.

"S-so they think I'm  _Ruby_?" the young werewolf asked, confused. "Belle was in love with her?"

Cora nodded. "This is why we must attack. They think they know you won't attack. You will prove them wrong. You'll show them that you aren't going to let them push you over. You'll show them that you're not the same. You'll make them regret they ever hurt you."

Red nodded. She was going to get her revenge soon, she can feel it. She saw Cora stand up and Red followed her.

"Let's go my daughter, the people of Storybrooke are waiting," Cora said, walking towards the town.

Red smirked,  _This was going to be_  so  _much fun._

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

"Do you love her?" Belle asked Emma, glaring at the blond.

"Why do you care?" Emma shot back, glaring as well.

Mary Margret, David, and Gold watched, uncomfortably. Regina had a small smile on her face, watching they two women argue about another.

" _Did_  you? God, can't you just leave her alone? You caused her so much pain. Did you know she would cry over you? But you didn't fuckin' care!" Belle shouted, her small body shaking in anger.

Gold's eye brows shot up. He had never heard the Princess utter a curse word. It did thing to him.

"She would have died for you," Belle whispered, her voice low and deadly.

"Yet she always talked about me, not you," Emma told her, smug. She had a smirk on her face. Belle tried to hit her, but David grabbed her from behind.

"Shut up! I love her!" Belle shouted, tears welling up at her eyes.

"And you think I don't? You don't know how I felt, how hurt I was while I was away, so why don't you shut up huh?" Emma told her, wanting to hurt the princess.

The others tried to stop them. They couldn't have them kill each other.

"Stop, right now, we have to get Ruby away from Cora and to remember who she is. She'll decide who she'll choose," Mary Margret said, as she stood in between both of them.

Both women nodded. They need to get their love back before anything.

"She won't be able to choose who she  _loves_  more without her heart," Regina told them.

There was a knock on the door. The knocking was frantic. David released Belle to open the door. Leroy stood there, looking around. He felt the tension.

"What is it?" David asked, looking at the people behind of him. Gold and Regina stood at one side, together. Mary Margret was talking to her daughter. Belle was standing alone, staring at Leroy and David.

"Ruby, she's back," he told them, "with someone else."

"Cora," Emma whispered her eyes wide.

"Where is she?" Belle demanded, walking towards them.

"The library, they are near the library," Leroy told them. Belle ran out. The others shouted for her to return, but the princess didn't listen.

**~Once Upon a Memory~**

Belle ran until she got the library, in front of her stood Ruby and a woman. The woman smirked.

"Ruby," Belle whispered, staring at the werewolf.

Red glared at the woman in front of her. "Leave, if you want to live Belle," the child of the moon told her.

Belle shook her head. "I'm not giving up; I know you're in there. I won't stop fighting for you until I stop breathing."

Red felt something in her empty chest. She didn't move or said anything.

Cora glared at the girl. She was going to ruin everything. Cora, with magic, made the girl to crash against the wall. Red's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Red asked, taking a step towards the girl.

"I read her mind, she's stalling. She's waiting for Snow White and James to come," Cora lied, watching the princess stand up.

Red was conflicted. She wanted to make sure the girl was okay, but she also wanted to get her revenge.

She heard footsteps. She saw more people. Emma was part of them. There were two females and two males.

"Mother," one of the women said, the one with shoulder length hair.

Red frowned. She was her sister?

"Regina, nice to see you again," Cora told the woman, smiling.

"Ruby?" the other woman whispered, staring at Red.

The werewolf frowned. She looked at them, and then at Belle, who stood far away from the group.

"Red, it's me, Snow," the woman said.

She was Snow White. She stood in front of her. Red smirked, now she was going to get her revenge.


	10. Revenge

Red growled at the woman in front of her, the woman who took everything from her. Red took three steps forward and glared at the woman.

Snow White walked toward her, hoping her best friend would remember her. She wanted Red or Ruby back in her life, now that she remembered everything. She stood in front of the werewolf. She noticed how her best friend was glaring at her.

"Ruby, please," Snow cried out.

Red frowned. She didn't know how many times she had to tell  _these people_  she was not  _Ruby_.

"It's me, we're best friends," Snow tried.

Red stopped and looked at Cora. She was confused.

"That's how she got you the first time. Don't let her trick you" Cora told the werewolf.

Red nodded and got an arrow and aimed it at the traitor.

"Red! Stop!" David shouted, as he stood in front of the reckless werewolf.

"Move!" Red shouted, glaring at the king.

"We know you. Cora is messing with you head. You're our friend," Emma tried, as she took a step towards Red.

"Don't lie to me! You took my heart!"

"Ruby, please don't do this," Belle pleaded.

Red stared at her. "You're with them! You just as bad as they are!"

"No! I don't care about them! I care about you!"

Not sure what to do, Red took a step back. She was confused. She was scared. She was torn.

"They are lying Red. It's all they do."

"She's lying!" Emma exclaimed, as she took a step towards Red.

"Enough!" Cora shouted. "Get revenge Red. Hurt them like they hurt you."

Red nodded and released the arrow. It lodged into David's shoulder.

"David!" Snow and Emma exclaimed, as they rushed to make sure he was okay.

Regina and Gold stared in shock. Cora had gotten to Ruby. She had turned David and Snow's best friend against them.

"Are you okay?" Snow questioned, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, it just hurts," he groaned. "Get her back. Bring us our Ruby."

Snow nodded and turned to her best friend. "Ruby, you have to remember. Remember everything we went through. Running from the Evil Queen's men. Fighting them? Your mother, do you remember?"

Red closed her eyes as she was hit by a memory.

" _I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose your family," Snow told her, as they stared at the small grave. Snow was holding her._

" _I didn't lose my family today. I protected it," Red responded. She turned to Snow. "Thank you." She sighed. "My mother wanted me to chose between being a wolf and being human. Granny did too. You were the only person who ever thought it was okay for me to be both."_

_Snow smiled and wiped Red's tears. "'Cause that's who you are."_

"Get out of my head! Stop filling it with lies!" Red ordered them.

"Those are your memories!" Snow exclaimed.

"Th-those are lies! You're not my friend!"

"You have to remember!"

Cora glared at the group. They couldn't ruin her plans.

"Don't forget Red, they have your heart. They played with your emotions and took your heart."

Red shut her eyes and clenched her head. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You were my first friend. You have to remember. Remember us, remember me," Belle whispered, as she took a step towards Red.

"Stop talking!" Cora ordered. She used her magic to knock everyone down. She turned to the werewolf. "I told you they would do anything to get you. They don't care about you. They never will. You have to get revenge now."

Red whimpered as she let her arms fall to her sides. She nodded.

Within seconds, Red changed into the wolf. She snarled at the group. She lounged forward.

Gold used his magic to push the wolf back. Red hit the ground hard. She shook her head and stood up. She growled at him. She charged forward but something hit her side.

She whimpered when she felt something lodge in her side. She looked to her side and saw David with a gun.

Cora used her magic to make the trigger move. The gun fired two more times. Red growled, angrily.

"I-I didn't pull the trigger!"

Red took a step towards him, ready to attack anyone.

"Red, she's lying to you. She's not your mother, she's my mother!"

"And keeping you around was the worst mistake of my life," Cora snapped, glaring at her daughter.

Regina didn't respond. She just looked away. Emma frowned when she saw that.

Belle watched them, trying to think of a way to get her friend back. She looked at the group. Snow was helping David, who was still bleeding. Emma was staring at a sad Regina. And Gold was glaring at the wolf.

She slowly walked to the injured wolf. She showed her that she wasn't going to hurt Red. Slowly, she got on her knees and was face-to-face with the wolf. Belle raised her hand and placed it on the wolf's head. Red watched, ready to attack at any sign of a threat.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered, looking at the wolf in the eye. She stroked the wolf's head, trying to bond. "I miss my best friend. I miss talking to you. I miss seeing you. If I could, I would give you my heart. I'll get you your heart back, I promise you Ruby."

"Are you really? You're nothing. You can't even defend yourself," Cora commented, a smirk on her face.

"I believe in you Ruby. You'll do the right thing," Belle whispered, ignoring Cora's comment. She placed a kiss on the wolf's head and moved back.

_Belle and Ruby stared at each other. Ruby took a step back._

" _What's wrong?" Belle questioned, worried._

" _I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again," she responded, before grabbing the chain. "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."_

" _Okay, well I'm not," Belle told her, taking a step towards her._

" _You_ should _be," Ruby told her, frantically._

" _No matter what you might've done in your past, David see the good in you and," she stopped for a second, "and that tells me one thing."_

" _What?" Ruby asked, without any emotion on her face._

_Belle walked to her. "That it's in there. So if we can all see it, why can't you?"_

"I believe in you," Belle whispered on last time.

The wolf took a step backwards. She looked back at Cora. She shook her head, not sure who she could trust.

She growled and then lounged towards her target.


End file.
